


CPR

by f_femslash



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Maura has to perform CPR on Jane. Do what you want with it lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	CPR

It was a typical Saturday night in the Isles house. Maura’s feet rested on Jane’s lap as they watched a documentary about aquatic life off the coast of Maui, Jane’s sweating beer bottle leaving a dark ring on the knee of her jeans where she rested it between sips.

“The dolphin is considered to be one of the most sexually active aquatic creatures. The males are known to be aggressive and will behave sexually toward other dolphin species and other animals, including humans,” the TV voiceover informed them in a slow drawl.

“Huh,” Jane remarked, “I didn’t know that. So basically, dolphins will bang anything that moves.”

“It’s true,” Maura nodded, leaning forward to place her wine glass on the coffee table, “Dolphins are the Giovanni of the aquatic world.”

Jane, who had been taking a liberal sip of her beer, choked and managed, “What…that…a joke?” before succumbing to a severe coughing fit. Maura chuckled, patting Jane on the back before she noticed Jane was, indeed, actually choking.

“Jane!” she cried with alarm as the detective struggled to her feet, her now empty beer bottle rolling across the floor. Maura stood as well, momentarily unsure of what to do before she watched Jane’s eyes beginning to flutter closed. She quickly caught her before she could collapse and lowered her to the floor. She kicked into first aid training, her hesitation vanishing as she checked Jane’s throat for obstructions and then lowered her head to Jane’s chest. She could hear a barely-there heartbeat and refused to let panic take control of her mind. Instead, she felt for the bottom of Jane’s sternum, moved her hands the appropriate distance downward, and began to pump her clasped hands against her chest, counting her movements. She pinched Jane’s nose closed and lowered her lips to hers, breathing into her mouth and watching her chest rise.

She repeated her actions twice more, her heart starting to beat frantically. She lowered her mouth to Jane’s a final time and breathed into her, feeling enormous relief when Jane’s eyes flew open and she began gasping, pulling fresh air into her lungs.

Maura sat back, watching her and placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. They stared at each other, Jane raising a shaking hand to her lips.

“You…kissed me,” Jane whispered. Maura felt a blush rise in her cheeks.

“It was CPR, Jane, it was hardly a kiss,” she corrected, her heart now racing for an entirely different reason. Jane leaned forward and brought their lips together without a moment of hesitation, their mouths moving against each other in a frenzy of arousal.

Maura felt the room sway around her as Jane’s tongue found its way inside her mouth, brushing against her own and making her whimper. The sound seemed to set something off in Jane, and she sat up fully and pulled Maura on top of her, her thighs on either side of Jane’s lap.

Jane kissed a trail across Maura’s jaw to her neck, sucking and nibbling at her pulsepoint. Maura’s hips began to roll softly against Jane’s lap, and she felt Jane’s lips curl into a smile against her skin.

“Jane,” Maura breathed as Jane’s lips traveled down her chest, her fingers deftly unbuttoning her blouse as she went. The offending garment was soon tossed onto the couch and Maura felt Jane’s hands all over her, burning a trail across her stomach and back, her teeth on the soft swell of her breast, attempting to push the lace of Maura’s bra out of the way.

Maura exhaled a huff of frustration and reached behind her, unhooking her bra and tossing it aside to join her shirt. Jane’s hands immediately reached for her breasts, rolling her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. Maura arched her back and moaned, and she heard Jane take in a sudden gasp of breath.

Maura bit her lip and reached down to pull Jane’s t shirt over her head, revealing the sports bra she wore underneath. Maura grabbed the hem of this, too, and tossed it away, raking her fingernails up the detective’s back and reveling in the moan of pleasure she elicited. Jane closed her mouth around one of Maura’s nipples, her tongue flicking against it, and Maura cried out, her hips surging forward against Jane’s stomach.

Jane pushed Maura’s skirt up around her waist and trailed her fingers up her thighs, cupping her through her panties. Maura moaned, grinding down on Jane’s hand, clutching her shoulders desperately. Jane pushed Maura’s panties aside and trailed her fingers through her folds, both of them moaning.

“You’re so wet,” Jane murmured in amazement, her fingertips finding Maura’s clit and circling it, flicking against it and making Maura’s hips buck, her hair falling over her face as she reveled in the feeling of Jane’s hand against her.

Jane wrapped her lips around one of Maura’s nipples again, flicking her tongue against it in a rhythm that matched her fingers buried between Maura’s legs. Maura’s back arched, the combination of those two sensations overwhelming her. She felt Jane’s eyes on her and suddenly her fingers were inside her, filling her, curling against her.

Jane’s free arm wrapped around Maura’s waist, supporting her as she tightened around her fingers. Jane moved her thumb against Maura’s clit, her tongue still working her nipple. Maura felt herself being pushed toward the edge, and when she felt Jane’s teeth on her nipple, she tripped over it, coming hard around Jane’s fingers, shaking and groaning, throwing her head back.

“God, Jane!” she groaned, coming down slowly, her hips stilling. She let her arms rest on Jane’s shoulders, leaning back so she could look at the detective. Her eyes were impossibly dark, her fingers still inside Maura.

“You kissed me,” Maura said breathlessly, a smile playing around her lips. Jane grinned.

“Yeah,” she husked, before pushing her onto her back and hovering over her, her lips inches from Maura’s, “Can I do it again?”

Maura whimpered, feeling a fresh rush of arousal at the words. She nodded, watching as Jane kissed her way down her body, her head settling between her legs.

Later, Jane would claim Maura’s humor almost killed her, and Maura would point out it was her kiss that saved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/34044967371/cpr-rizzles-request


End file.
